My New Life
by houseofnightfan1
Summary: After Bellas mother passes away she is abused and raped by Phil. She then moves to forks to live with her dad and brothers. What happens when she gets worse abuse in Forks? What happens when she goes to Italy then comes back for her senior year?
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Twilight! That credit goes to Stephenie Meyer! This is my idea though.**_

My new life.  
Chapter one  
Bella POV.

My new life began when my mother died in a car accident. I was 12 when it happened. Now her husband Phil just abuses me telling me that I deserve whatever happens to me.

Well now here I am two years later. Now I'm 14 and my "dad" is now even more evil than normal. I walk out to the living room and I hear him pull up. I get up and he walks in he looks more mad than usual. He stalks towards me and smacks me across my face so hard I fall to the ground. Then he starts to lash out at me again. He starts to beat me even more than usual. He tells me once again (just like always) that I'm a worthless piece of nothing and a waste of space. At first I just thought he had a bad day because he knew my mom wasn't here but he found a way to "cope" over the death. Life just began to get harder for me. Then a couple hours later is what will haunt me for the rest of my life. He then began to strip himself of all clothes and then he did the exact same to me. He began to say "Bella you brought this upon yourself. You should have been the one to die not your mother. She was the only thing in the world that meant something to me and not she is gone." Then he raped me. (A/N I do not do details I'm not good at it.)

After he left the house for a bit I tried my best to get to the phone…eventually (through all the pain that I am suffering through right now) I got to the phone and called the police. I then reported Phil and everything he has done to me. When the police got to the house they came right in and helped me. They got me a blanket and they saw the bruises and that confirmed the story I gave them. When Phil got back and he saw the police he tried to run but they were faster and grabbed him and took him off to jail. I was asked if I had anywhere I could go. "Yeah my dad Charlie he is the police chief of Forks, Washington and my two brothers live with him." "Okay" the officer said. Then they left with Phil in custody.

The next day I packed my things and got my passport and then went to the bank to get my money so I could transfer it to the Forks bank. When I got there they told me that I had legal custody to her money I made sour they transferred all her money to the bank in Forks. After they did that I was able to take what I needed for a plane ticket and I left for the airport. As I arrived I did not look back at my life in Phoenix instead I looked forward to my life in Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

My New Life  
Chapter two  
Bella POV

As the plane began to descend I could not help but feel scared. I had the same feeling that I had when I was in Phoenix whenever Phil abused me. I tended to ignore that fact and focused on the fact I was going to see my dad and brothers in a bit. As soon as the plane landed and we were able to exit the plane I got the strangest feeling that someone was watching me. It scared the living crap out of me. I get my bags and I start to look for my dad and brothers.

"Bella!" Jasper shouted form the other end of the airport. I gripped my bags tighter and ran to greet my family. As soon as I reached them I dropped my bags and jumped into jaspers waiting arms and hugged him as tightly as I could and told him "I missed you Jazz." "I missed you too Bells." He let me down and I ran to Emmett and he picked me up and spun me around saying "I missed you too baby sis." "Emmett I missed you just as much as I missed Jazz and dad."

"Bella trust me if anyone dares to touch you without your permission we will take care of them. If anyone hurts you period verbally or physically they won't ever touch you again. We promise." Jazz told me I was in shock I mean I know the police told my dad but I didn't think that he would tell my brothers.

"Thank you Jazz and Emmett. I know I can always count on you guys." I told them and it's true I can always count on them and trust them with any problem I have but I certainly did not want my father to tell my brothers about this. I looked at my dad and gave him the most murderous glare I could manage. Then I thought that he is only trying to protect me so I stopped with the glare and told him "Dad I know you only did it to help me but next time please let me tell them. I missed you so much dad." Then I walked to him and gave him a very big hug and told him "I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells, and if this does happen again I will let you tell them yourself I wasn't sure if you were up to it or not so let's just move on and head on home so you can get settled in."

"Thank you dad and can we please go I don't like all the people staring at me. It makes me feel subconscious and it's giving me a strange feeling that someone is keeping an eye on me."

"Yeah let's get home." Thank you Emmett, wait that doesn't sound like him unless he has an ulterior motive.

"Emmett is there something up? You never agree to do things like that unless you have an ulterior motive."

"Actually Bells we want to introduce you to our girlfriends and their brother."

"That's great you guys. I can't wait to meet them."

"Great I know you will love them. And I hope you and the girls will be best friends." Wow Jazz some expectations you have.

Finally dad spoke up, "Let's go kids." Thank you so much dad.

So we leave the airport after Emmett and Jasper grab my suitcases and took them to Charlie's police cruiser. Then we left and I thought to myself that this is my life now and nothing can ruin this. I sit staring out the window and can't help but think what is going to happen. Then I think will I ever get over everything that happened to me. I may not know the answers now but I'm sure that I will know the answers soon. I have my brothers and my dad to help me through this I know I can do this but will the same thing happen here or will my new life be different? I seriously hope that I know the answers to all of my problems soon. How on God's green earth will I ever get over everything that has happened? The only thing I need to do now is try to be as happy as I can be. The boys have girlfriends and dad is just getting over moms death and that the good lord he isn't blaming me. Now I think I can start a brand new chapter in my life and I'm glad. I needed this things finally seem right. Suddenly the car stopped, I looked out the window and saw the house I missed a lot. I sighed and got out and grabbed a bag and walked towards the door and waited for my dad. He walks up to the door and unlocked it and then walked in that's when I saw the three most upbeat people standing in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

My New Life  
Chapter 3  
Previously: _He walks up to the door and unlocked it and then walked in that's when I saw the three most upbeat people standing in the living room._

Bella POV.

As I walk in I could feel my brothers coming in after me. They stop behind me and they tell me that the short-pixy like girl is Jaspers girlfriend Alice. She reminds me of a super hyper munchkin. Then I heard her speak it was like you could only understand her if you recorded her then listened to a slower version. Even then you may not understand her. "Bella what a lovely pleasure to meet you Jazzy hasn't stopped talking about you from the moment he found out that you were coming." Wow sound like someone is paying her to act nice. I can tell a fake a mile away maybe that's why Phil took me by shock. He wasn't acting he just missed my mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Alice." Then Jasper must not have been around because she gave me the coldest glare she could possibly muster up. Then I see Jasper walk back in from the kitchen with a water bottle in hand.

Then he spoke up "Alice and Bella I hope you two become the best of friends."

I gave a short reply "Of course Jazz I'm sure we will be." Of course I was glaring at Alice when I said this. I know we like just met but still no reason to glare at me for coming home.

After Jazz had introduced me to Alice or "Allie" as he "loves" to call her. Emmett introduced me to his girlfriend Rosalie who he likes to call Rose. He makes her out to be his best friend and his girlfriend. I'm glad they are happy.

Rose began to talk to me and that broke me out of my thoughts. "Hi Bella it is so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to. I'm sorry you must get this a lot but you are very beautiful."

She laughed. "Yes actually from your brother tells me all the time. Your brother also told me you're very beautiful too and now I can see why he would be bragging you are very beautiful. You must have had many men after you in Arizona."

Actually yes I did but once my mom died Phil kept me under close watch. Just thinking about it scares me even more. "Actually no I didn't my stepdad was very protective almost scary protective." I figured it would be best to lie about that, fewer things for my brothers to know it would also be better for me in the long run. I am beginning to think Rosalie and I will get along better than me and Alice. I don't know why she doesn't like me I didn't do anything to her. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts once again by Jasper. He began to introduce me to the boy with the copper/bronze hair.

"Bella I would like you to meet Edward our best friend."

"Nice to meet you Edward." I told him sincerely. Better to be nice than rude because honestly I'm feeling quite tired and my brothers don't seem to grasp that tiny concept.

It's lovely to meet you Bella. Your brothers haven't stopped talking about you since the moment that they found out that you were coming. Well then I wonder what they have said.

"I'm sorry welcome to Forks, I'm sure you will just love it here. From what your brothers have said you were ready for a scenery change. This is the best and yet the worst you can get. Best reason it's a small town. Although the rain would have to be the worst." He said with a smile and a slight laugh.

"Thanks I'm sure the rain will be good though it can help block out unwanted thoughts." I told him hoping that I didn't give out too much information.

"Oh I'm sorry let me help you with those bags." He offered.

"Oh no that's okay I was just going to take them upstairs and get changed." I told him not trusting him one bit. If I learned one thing from being raped it was to not judge a book by its cover and that is exactly what I'm doing now. I refuse to let anyone bully or push me around. Yes I know that they are basically the same thing but still. I'm not going to trust people very easily at least right now…. So why does it feel like I trust Rosalie with almost every fiber of my being? Thoughts like this are roaming around in my mind all the while I'm in my room. Soon I hear a knock at my door. I turn around and see Rosalie standing there with a sad smile on her face.

"Can I come in? I would like to talk to you." She asks in a low whisper.

"Sure." I say nervously.

"I know why you're here and I think you're very brave for getting through it." She says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whisper.

"Yes you do. You were raped."

"How do you know that?"

"I know because I can see the sad, distant, yet vacant look in your eyes and because so was I."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later on~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rose and I talk for nearly two hours. She is now my first friend here in Forks. Then we went downstairs and I talked to everyone else. It seems Alice is easily jealous. They left an hour ago. As Edward and Alice left they shared an evil look. It scared me to near death. More so than I already am but still. I think something bad is going to happen and they are going to cause it.

I decided to talk to Jasper about Alice. As I am headed to his room Emmett stops me and he tells me he would like to talk to me about Rose. I tell him okay and I follow him to his room. It changed a little from the last time I saw it. The walls are green now, and the room is a lot messier. We talk about how I think Rose is a great friend and I'm glad that she is my first. He told me that we could help each other out in different ways. I'm glad for that. I told him that she may be a much better friend for me than Alice. I mean yes they are my brothers but from what I have gathered Alice is like the perfect person and she has never had anything bad happen to her. She may be the youngest but that doesn't mean anything. Sometimes I'm glad I get along better with Emmett than Jasper. Well no matter I'm going to go talk to him in a bit.

I stop in my room on my way to Jaspers room to change into pajamas. I look on my bed and I see a brochure to an academy in Volterra, Italy. It looks like a prestigious rich kid school. I opened it up and began to read.

**Welcome to Volterra Academy:**

**You have been chosen to attend the Best school in Italy!**

**Only a handful of students are even considered.**

**We believe that you have abilities beyond your imagination. **

**We wish and hope that you consider attending this school.**

**It is a once in a lifetime opportunity. **

**Please consider fast our school year starts Monday September 13, 2010.**

Well the school or should I say the castle looks absolutely beautiful. That is when my dad walked in.

"Oh good you found it." He said.

"Why what's going on?" I asked truly curious.

"Well I think that if anything happens here before the school year starts there I'm going to send you to the school for your safety. Bella I'm doing this because I love you and I-nor- your brothers want anything to happen to you." He told me. Then I thought back to what Emmett told me.

"Bella no matter what I will do anything to protect you." Emmet told me.

"Okay dad I promise if one thing happens then I will start to pack. If not then I will still think about it." I told him and I will think about it. Well now it's time to talk to Jazz. I need to know what her problem is. I start to walk to his room when I bump into him.

"Hey Jazz I have a question about Alice."

Oh yeah umm sorry about her behavior I talked to he about it. She is just overly sensitive and she doesn't get along with other girls very well. And when I told her you were coming home she kind of freaked out and she didn't take it very well. She knew that Em and I had a sister but she expected you to stay in Phoenix. She's not big on sharing me at all. She told me that she doesn't want to pretend and like you so I told her I can't chose between you and her. She broke up with me but I'm happy I don't have to worry about your safety.


	4. Chapter 4

My New Life  
Chapter 4  
Bella P.O.V

I woke up the next morning kind of terrified. I hope that I will soon be able to get rid of the nightmares soon. Maybe that could be my excuse to go to the school. Defiantly being out of the states would probably help.

BANG…BANG…BANG.

"Kids wake up time to get ready for school." Charlie shouted in the hallway after the single fist pound one each of our doors. Defiantly morning ugh I don't want to school. Usually I'm really good at school but now it seems that I may have lost my passion for it. Shoot I forgot I'm with Charlie. I jump out of my bed grab my robe and run to the only bathroom luckily I made it before the boys. I jump in the shower and then take care of my daily bathroom needs. A half hour later I hear my brothers bang on the door.

"Bella open up the door we need to get in as well!" Emmett Shouted.  
"Bella come on you have been in there long enough!" said Jazz.

"Well you two are lucky that I'm done but I could take a little longer to fix my hair. I don't know maybe I will. It sounds like a good plan to me." I taunted.

"Bella, please!" They shouted.

"Okay I'm done it's all yours. You two do know that I was kidding right?"

"We don't care thank you for getting out of there." Emmett said.

Okay then I thought. Oh well they are guys I guess I can't say much what with them also being in the 8th grade. We are triplets but mom and dad decided not to put us in preschool so now we are a little older than the rest of our class mates.

I went to my room and dried the rest of my hair. Thank god I keep all of my hair, beauty and lady things in my room. I walk to my closet and pull out a black and turquoise top grabbed my black converse and walked to my dresser and got my under garments and grabbed my black skinny jeans. After I got dressed I brushed and blow dried my hair. I decided to leave it hang down my back. Time to do my make-up I thought. I put on a little bit of black eyeliner with some mascara. I then did a few swipes of light blue eye shadow and two coats of clear lip gloss.

After I approved of the way I look I walk downstairs and grabbed a pop tart. Not long after the boys came down the stairs and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal and grabbed the milk jug for their breakfast. I rolled my eyes it is like they are totally unaware that they are on some form of auto pilot. It's kind of funny they way the automatically move. A few minutes later Charlie comes down the stairs grabs his key tells us to get our stuff for school and to get into the car. After a few more minutes he came out of the house and got into the car.

"So kids are you all set to go?" Charlie asked us mainly me.

"Yeah dad although the quicker we get there the quicker the day can end." I told him and for me it's the truth. I cannot wait for the day to end.

"Now Bella I know you have a bad feeling but please do not let those feelings control you." Jasper told me. I have the same feeling with Jazz I mean I don't think that he believes me. Ha if I knew how not to let feelings like that control the way I am. After what happened with Phil I don't think I can trust very many people right now. It is kind of hard to do the only reason I trust my dad and brothers are because I know they love me like a family should. Believe me if I had the courage to tell my mom I wanted to go home in the first place I would never had been raped.

The rest of the ride to school was silent.

After we got to school and got all my paperwork I decided to ask Emmett if he believed me. I needed to know if his ego is as big as Jasper's. I mean Emmett has always been there for me. I come home to my dad and Jazz acts as if he doesn't even want me here. It makes me feel like I am unwanted here.

"Emmett you believe me right?"

"Of course I do Bells. Jazz is just being an idiot." I laughed. I love having a brother like Em. He always makes me feel better. He also agrees with me (or so it seems) that Jazz has a really big ego. Emmett and Jazz are popular at the school. Hence Jasper's huge butt ego. He cares about his popularity way too much and Emmett could care less if he is popular.

"Thank you Em."

"You're welcome; he is right about one thing though." Uh-oh this can't be good. "You can't let your fears rule your life. They only make things worse and eventually you won't trust anyone or anything." Dang I think that is one of the most deep heartfelt statements that he has ever said to me or around me. What happened to his carefree attitude? I see Emmett walking over to Edward so I think I'm just going to go find my locker.

I know that he means well and I know that they both love me but does Emmett love me more than Jazz? I wonder if Rose did anything to help his attitude. I bet that Alice did something to Jasper. He wasn't like this at the airport or the trip to the house. Huh. Oh well it's probably nothing. I'm most likely over reacting again. Then again my feelings are usually right. I mean they were right about Phil. I knew he was trouble and when Renée died all he did was beat me and then he raped me. So I when I have a bad feeling I'm going to go with it. Edward and Alice Cullen seem like bad news to me so mental note: stay far away from them.

_Briiiiiiing _

Oh shoot I need to find my classroom. I start to run until I bump into someone.

"Oh shoot here let me help you up." The stranger said.

"Okay thank you."

"So I haven't seen you around I guess your new here."

"Yeah actually. I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh your Chief Swans daughter."

"Yep and I'm Emmett and Jaspers only sister and the third triplet.

"Oh cool I'm Mike Newton. Nice to meet you Bella." Huh he looks like a Mike.

I suddenly got a shiver and I knew why Edward is coming this way. Time to play nicely I guess.

"Hi Edward."

"Hey Bella...Mike lovely to see you have met Bella."

"Yeah and how do you know her?"

"I met her yesterday." He said coolly. I don't like the vibe I'm getting from him. Period I don't it scares me way too much. I wish I knew what was going to happen but I don't so I need to be on my toes. "Bella your brothers will be here soon well Emmett will be Jasper is begging Alice to take him back. They also asked me to make sure you got to class alright."

"Thank you for both then but I can do things by myself." I told him. I think he is being nice. Wait did he say that Jazz was begging Alice to take him back? Last night he told me that he was so happy that they broke up. So what happened between last night and now? Edward and Alice are behind something. I just know it.

"Bella are you coming?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah give a second please."

"Mike it was lovely to meet you."

"See you in class Bella."

The only reply I could think of was "Okay."

After school I was by my locker when out of nowhere I get stabbed in my side. As I black out I hear a faint "that's what you get for messing with my family."

R/N: okay so I know I said I would get Alec in this chapter but unfortunately it didn't follow the flow I have going for my story so within the next two chapters you will see him.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight! That credit goes to Stephenie Meyer! This is my idea though.  
Sorry it is kind of late and sorry Alec wasn't in the last chapter. I'm positive he will be in this one.

Chapter 5  
My New Life  
**Bella P.O.V.**

I keep thinking of which Cullen it was…Edward or Alice? All I know is that the voice sounded a lot like both. What did I do to them? I have only been here for a day. Oh well oh god my side is killing me. Okay time to wake up I guess. I open my eyes just to close them again. Where am I?

"Oh thank God Bells your awake." Emmett says. What is he talking about?

"Emmett what happened?" I asked

"You were stabbed in the hip, right along a vein. I was walking down the hallway after school to tell you dad was on his way. I heard a scream and I ran only to find out it came from you. I picked you up and called the ambulance. They came like five minutes later. Dad is furious that someone would do that. He's calling the school in Italy, and explaining to them that you will be going, but you're in the hospital so as soon as you are out you will be on a plane there. He is also packing your things."

"Hey where's Jazz? I asked.

"Oh he's in the cafeteria. We took turns keeping an eye on you. He left right before you woke up." He answered. Thank goodness I need Jazz here as much as I need anyone else right now.

"D-do you know when he is coming back?" I asked hesitantly.

"Who? Dad or Jazz?" Emmett replied. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Both."

"Dad should be here soon. Like I said before dad isn't happy he has to send you away. He shouldn't have to but until we figure out who did this we need to do this. For your safety, whoever did it must know or have an idea as to why you left Arizona. Jazz should be up here in a few minutes. He was livid as well and you know me when we find out who did this they are going to wish they never messed with you." YES! Overprotective big brothers. I know it sounds barbaric but I love when my brothers stand up for me. I know it sounds old fashioned as well but I'm glad that I have them.

"How mad was Jasper?"

"Well let's just say this whoever it was doesn't want to mess with him either." Aww that is so sweet. Jasper wants to defend me too! Well I already knew that but still.

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling other than pain."

"Hey Jazz and I'm feeling pretty good considering what happened."

"That's good Bella. Emmett has dad been here yet?"

"No. Not yet he is still pretty upset. Actually could you stay here while I go call him?"

"Yeah sure go call him."

"Be back soon." Emmett calls from half way out the door. I sigh and roll my eyes again.

"So when did you wake up?" Jazz asked concerned.

"I think it was about a half hour ago."

"Dang and here I thought you woke up right before I came in. Bell I'm sorry about what happened."

"Jasper please don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault. They must have come up behind me because I would have seen who did it then." I told him. He is blaming himself for this. Why? I mean it isn't like he told someone to do it. "Jazz can you tell me why you blame yourself?" I need to know why he thinks it is his fault.

"Yeah I can tell you. I wasn't there to help you if I hadn't gone to meet Tyler after school then we wouldn't be here. We would be at home doing our homework and laughing like brothers and sisters do. Emmett shouldn't feel bad either because he was the one who found you. You shouldn't be here. I told you before school that your fears shouldn't be sitting in your mind. I guess I was wrong like always when I comes to you. Bella I'm so sorry that I have never been so open with you. I would like that to change though. I'm sorry I didn't see earlier that when you fear it isn't because of what happened it's because-"

"I feel insecure?" I asked. He looked so shocked.

"No that's not what I meant I mean that your fear is what makes you strong as a person. It is what is in your heart that makes you strong." I felt tears beginning to form. I had never thought of my fear like that before.

"Really it helps make me strong?" I asked. Just as Jazz was about to answer dad and Emmett walked in.

"Jazz why is she crying?" Dad asked.

"She's crying because I told her that her fears help make her strong as a person." Jazz answered.

"Well Bella it's true your fears make you strong. Not just body but mind as well soon you will be able to do anything because you know your fears make you stronger." My dad told me and once again I felt tears brimming over.

"Thank you dad." I smiled and so did he. "So what did the principal or headmaster say when you told him?"

"He said he was very glad he was going to get a very bright student and he hopes that you will enjoy it there. I told him what happened here and in Phoenix." I felt my jaw drop and I felt a little color leave my face. My dad must have seen because he started again. "Bella don't worry. I only told him so he could help you. The headmaster told me that some of his other students are victims of rape and they have become stronger in mind and they have become more confident in themselves because of it." I let out a sigh of relief and that must have made my dad happier. "Bella I know we just got you back but I have a feeling that this will be good for you. You need to find yourself and right now Forks is not the best place to do it." Dad said sadly.

"Bells dad is right Forks isn't good for you right now. I can't say that I'm happy that my sister is leaving but we need to do anything to help you right now and we aren't doing well. Look where it put you." Jasper said in a pained voice.

"OH MY GOD! You guys did not put me here. It was whoever stabbed me." Believe me whoever did this to me is going to pay.

"Hey Bells do you mind if Rose and the other Cullen's come in here?"

"No not at all but I would really like to spend time with my family. I just don't know the Cullen's like you guys do. And I really don't know when I will be allowed out of here." Just as I said that the doctor comes in.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen. How do you feel?" He asked. WAIT! WHAT? CULLEN? Great. Wait his eyes they are golden-butterscotch. Huh must be like contacts.

"I feel better. May I ask when I can leave?" I asked cautiously. Emmett then gave a booming laugh.

"Leave here or the country?" He asked while laughing.

"Here Emmett."

"Well actually Miss Swan you can leave now if you want your dad just has to take care of some paperwork."

"Ok. Emmett where are my clothes?"

"Hang on Bella I'm going to go get them from the car."

"Thank you Em. Hey Jazz are you okay?" I asked as Emmett walked out the door with dad and Dr. Cullen.

"Yeah I'm just going to miss you so much. I just got my baby sister back."

"I know Jazz and if I did not need this then I am positive that I would stay and have you protect me." I started to cry on the inside. Just then dad came in.

"Actually Jazz you will be going with her if you want." Dad said in a quiet voice.

"I can." He asked and his whole face lit up at the news. "But wait what about you, Emmett, and Alice? I can leave you and Em to cook for yourselves. And Alice and I just got back together. I want to go with Bella."

"Jasper I can take care of myself but dad and Em need you." I can't watch Jasper suffer like this. "Jasper I want you to stay here. I can take care of myself. And who knows maybe I will become friends with some cool people like you and Emmett." Yeah that's all I need to do is be brave and positive it can't be that bad.

A few hours later. They have all eaten their last meal together and they say goodnight to Bella who leaves the next day. The boys decided to take a half day that way they could take her to the airport.

The following day they have just finished putting Bella's luggage into the car.

"Come on guys let's get into the car. Bella do you have your carry on?" Charlie asked her in a depressed voice.

"Yeah I have it."

A very quiet and short car ride later they were at the same airport that Bella was just in not long ago.

"Dad do you have my passport and ticket?"

"Nope they are in your carry on." I nodded. We all said our goodbyes. My dad doesn't usually show much emotion but I could tell that this was really hard on him. I then heard my flight being called. I got up said a last goodbye told them that I would call, write and email when I could.

I got up to the person who checked the carryon bags and I gave the ticket to the lady by the entrance of the plane. I figured that since I know the rules of a plane that I would just listen to my I-Pod. I let the music relax me. I thought to myself that I was glad that my three favorite songs were like the first three on the list.

(I'm going to list the song lyrics just because I'm bored so please imagine these as the Glee Cast versions of them. I'm sorry I just think that they sound better.)

"Keep Holding On"

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**"Jessie's Girl"**

Jessie is a friend  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her  
But the point is probably moot

Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's loving him with that body I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that

And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that!

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I want I want Jessie's girl

**"Halo / Walking On Sunshine"**

Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can feel your halo

And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)  
I can see your halo halo halo (I'm walking on sunshine, wooah)

And don't it feel good!

I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door

Oh now now!

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah ohoh!  
And don't it feel good!

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can see your halo  
HALO!

I listened to more but after the first couple I lost track of what ones were playing. I didn't notice I fell asleep either at least until the stewardess went up front. I then turned off my music and decided to pay attention. After the plane landed and we were able to leave I got my bag and got off the plane. I stepped back on land and walked to get my luggage when someone came up to me and asked if my name was Bella Swan. I told him yes and he then proceeded to help me get my luggage. I asked him what his name was and he said that it was Felix. He had also said that he was to come and help Bella at the airport. On the car ride to the castle Bella had found out that Felix was like Emmett. He was a mixture of funny and business, but Bella was glad to find out that she was not the only other student with the same reason for being there and he told her that he would introduce her to Jane she was like Bella. Bella took the chance to ask Felix why he was there he told her that in time she will learn all of their stories but continued to explain why he was there. It turns out that when he was younger he was abused by his parents. Bella felt that she could sympathize.

"Hey Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry I can relate to that too. My step father was horrible to me. When the police came to arrest him they had me checked out and they found month old bruises and newly formed welts."

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry."

"Don't be he is in Arizona, and in jail. I'm sure your parents got what they deserved as well."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I loved them but I guess they didn't love me as much. Bella don't worry you will fit in just fine. Oh and here we are I'm just going to pull into the garage."

"Ok. Wow it's beautiful."

"Just wait until you get inside."

"Just leave your bags in here I will have Gianna come and retrieve your luggage."

"Ok."

"Shall we head in?" Be Brave Bells.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Let's go then." I held my head high. I felt brave. Nothing is going to get in the way of my new life. Not this time. We headed inside and here I am thinking to myself 'I thought that the garage was big.' Wow it is beautiful in here.

"Ah and here is young Bella." Some man with long black hair, red eyes, and a sliver of giddiness in his eyes.

"Bella." Felix said. "This is Aro he is one of the headmasters here." Oh cool.

"Hello headmaster." I relied politely.

"Oh there is no reason to call me headmaster just call me Aro. Everyone does. So if you will please follow me I will introduce you some of the other pupils here and meet the other two headmasters and then later you will meet the teachers."

"Ok that sounds fun."

About an hour later I had met everyone in the castle. I had even made some new friends.

"Bella? Can you come with me for a moment my brothers and I wish to talk to you?"

"Sure.

"Bella." Caius said "Please sit. As you have noticed, I'm sure, that we don't look like normal humans."

"Something along those lines."

"Can you tell us what similarities you have noticed?" Marcus asked.

"Um… sure well you are all inhumanly beautiful, you have red eyes, and you have quicker reflexes than most that I have noticed." I replied seriously confused.

"Ok then Bella you know why we chose you correct?" Aro asked

"Yes because you believe I'm different than others, and I have abilities beyond my imagination. Correct?"

"Absolutely. Bella we are vampires all of us are. We drink the blood of humans. But we requested you because we knew you were being raped and abused. Then your father called us and said that you had been stabbed. Well we believe that you have a physical and mental shield that is why these events have not been as traumatic as others. Please stop us if you feel uncomfortable but we would like you to consider joining us one day when you are older. We would like you to talk to some others as well. Gain other perspectives on the subject. You don't need to let us know immediately but still think about it please. We would be glad to help you with anything you need. Questions or if you need help with something someone will always be there for you." Caius told me. Wow vampires. Wait.

"Caius?"

"Yes little one?"

"Are there vampires with golden eyes?"

"Ah I believe she has met Carlisle Cullen."

"Yes. Him. What would that be?"

"Carlisle is a strange creature. But he drinks the blood of animals."

"I knew there was something off with him. He has the arrogance of his son Edward."

"Wait did you say arrogance?" Aro asked.

"Yeah he was like all high and mighty. He looked at me like I was a piece of dirt. If only he knew who stabbed me then that look on his face would not have been there."

"May I ask who stabbed you Bella?" Marcus asked.

"Of course. It was his daughter Alice. The only one who was kind to me was Rosalie but I figure she must have been adopted."

"Bella why don't we let you get to your room you still have classes tomorrow."

"Alright. Um...could someone show me to my room?"

"Oh right of course. Alec?"

"Yes Aro?"

"Would you please escort Miss Bella to her room?"

"Of course. Bella if you would come with me please."

"Um…sure." He holds his hand out and I gladly accept it. As soon as we leave the throne room he asked what brought me here.

"Um… I was raped by my step dad and he abused me. This was after my mother died. He made me do the work around the house and when I did something wrong he would threaten me then he would throw me to the wall and he would beat me. After some time I couldn't take it anymore and I called the police. Apparently I had enough evidence on me to keep him in jail for life. Then I moved with my dad and then a few days ago I got stabbed in the side."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. So what is your story? Sorry if I'm being blunt."

"Oh don't worry about being blunt here I'm kind of used to it. Felix uses it constantly. But my story is I was abused by my parents. You met my sister Jane correct?" I nodded, he continued. "Well she was raped and our father did it to ensure that she never stood up to him. My reason for being abused was different they apparently wanted me to give a response. Well they got one from both of us. Jane was used to the pain so pain became her weapon she started to have her powers manifest before we were changed. My power or weapon was used with the senses I was able to take them away. We both suffered the wrath of the village when they found out. In our time that would have been considered witchcraft. So they took us to the stake and they lit it. Before anything could happen we were taken off the stake by Aro and Demitri they then took care of the village. They let us stay human a while longer. Jane and I became vampires at the age of 18."

"Oh Alec I'm sorry I asked."

"I'm not it isn't everyday my sister makes a new friend and it isn't everyday that we meet someone new. Especially one who has been through almost the same thing we have. So I thank you. Here is your room. If you need anything Jane is on your left and I'm a few doors down on your right. Goodnight Bella and thank you for listening." He was still had my hand he brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed it. I felt a spark at that point. He then let my hand go.

"You're welcome and goodnight Alec." I said and I felt a slight blush color my cheeks. He started to walk down the hall and I turned to my room opened my door looked around my room and saw my bags in the closet empty. I looked in one of the draws and found my clothes put away and my room entirely set up. For once I feel happy and safe. No bad feelings. Nothing. I grabbed some pajamas and got changed. Then I went to bed. My final thought was 'I hope my dad and brothers are doing okay.'

Alright so this was my longest chapter I'm so sorry for taking so long.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I'm like not in the mood to write day by day chapters so we are skipping a few months ahead to get on with the story. And I know I said that Bella was in 8th grade a few chapters ago so just fixing that this will be her 9th grade year. They had just started high school when Bella almost got raped. A few days later she was in Forks then after the accident went to Volterra.

Chapter 6  
My New Life  
_**Bella P.O.V**_

Alright so I've been here for a months and I love it. I found out that I'm a mental shield. Well that's what Aro said when no one's powers would work on me. It's kind of cool. I have made so many friends. Jane is my best friend/sister, she is like the female Felix, it could help the fact that they are together. Felix is almost like Emmett; he is so funny and always knows how to cheer me up, he has also become like another brother to me. There is Demetri he is like another brother also he looks out for me. Heidi is my shopping partner and one of my best friends; she is also like the older sister I have always wanted. Then there is Alec he and I are really close it almost feels like he's my soul mate. It feels as though he completes me and I him. Oh well another question for Uncle Marcus. Oh yeah I almost forgot the three brother are like my uncles and the best teachers I have ever had. I can't forget about my aunts Sulpicia and Athendora they are also my teachers.

I know that my brothers and my dad miss me and I miss them but I need to stay here for now. Uncle Aro told me that at Thanksgiving I'm going to go and visit them and spend a week with them. I also talked him into letting me take Jane and Demetri with me. Yeah and like he was going to let me go alone anyway. He found that he really cares for me like a niece and he doesn't want anything to happen to me.

_Ring…Ring_

Emmett? Why would he be calling me right now?

"Bella?" Jane asked.

"Huh? "

"Why is your brother calling? Isn't it like late where he is?"

"Yeah it is that's why it's scaring me." I decided to answer for the fear and guilt of not answering would eat me alive. Carefully I answer. "Hello?"

"Bella? Thank god you answered." Okay now I'm terrified.

"Emmett what's wrong?" A long pause it can't be good.

"Dad's dead." Was the reply that I was dreading. I feel the phone falling from my hand and the thing was I couldn't find myself able to pick it back up. Suddenly I hear Jane talking to Emmett. I feel my knees give out from underneath I wait for the fall that is sure to come but I never feel the floor instead I feel strong cold arms supporting me. I couldn't find myself able to look at who it was. Instead I feel cold…distant…frozen in time…I am confused as to what is happening. I manage to get one thought out a small one but one none the less.

"How?" I asked. I vaguely hear Jane asking and giving a reply by then I'm out of it even more.

"I will tell her later Jane. I promise"

"Alright Alec. Emmett I need to let you go and she will be there just call and let us know when the funeral is. Thank you she will see you then. Bye and I'm sure Bella would send her regards and love."

"Bella?" Jane asked. "Alec help her get to the bed."

_**Jane P.O.V**_

Okay so how am I supposed to tell her how he died? I know I need to do it gently. Maybe I could wait until she asked how it happened. Surely she knows that I got the information from Emmett. He's glad that he is going to stay in Forks, but will they want Bella there with them? She is my best friend I don't want her to go but I want her happy and safe like the rest of us do.

"Jane I think you should help her calm down I will go let Aro know." My brother told me. I could only nod.

I go to sit next to her on the bed. "Bella?" I could still hear quiet sobs coming from her throat. I could see the dried tears one her face. "I will be right back Bella. Do you need anything?"

"Can I have some water?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure." I got up to get a wet washcloth and a glass of water for her.

"How are you doing? Like are you able to hear what happened?" I hesitantly asked her. Right now I'm afraid for her she has been so happy lately that I wonder what will set her off right now.

"Please Jane tell me." I nodded and gave her the warm cloth and told her to cry into it if she needed to.

"Emmett told me that they were over with the Cullen's when he got the call. It was one of the other men on the job and he was shot. I'm sorry but the bullet hit him in the heart they tried to save him but they weren't able to. They got him to the hospital and got the bullet out but they did everything they could. If you want to stay with them they said the Cullen's were going to take them in and they would take you as well if you wished. Emmett said that he isn't going to push the issue if you want to come back here." It looked like all she could do was nod. "I'm sure Aro would like to speak with you but why don't you get some rest."

"Thank you Jane. You are such a good friend most people probably wouldn't even care."

"You're welcome but get rest. I will let Aro know that you're going to talk to him later." She nodded and started to fall asleep.

**Okay so the end for this chapter. Sorry it's late. Hopefully the next one will come to me even faster. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry for not updating the story in a while. School got in the way then I was too sick to move. After I got better my laptop died and we sent it in thank god for external hard dives so after I got everything on there all my files were screwed up I finally got them all fixed. So I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I will also try to stay caught up with my story no more 5 month breaks unless its writers block and I will post a tiny note when I near 2 months and have not yet updated. And I do know that excuses don not get you anywhere in life. ENJOY! =D **_

Chapter 7  
_**Bella POV**_

I woke up the next morning feeling a little light headed. Then I remembered Emmett's call. *_No more dad*._ I thought numbly. I got up went to the bathroom and did my morning routine. I get dressed. (Outfit link on profile.) Then I walk out of the bathroom and I see Alec sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?"

"Well gee considering I just lost my father I feel absolutely great!" I said sarcastically. I saw him flinch. "I'm sorry I'm still trying to process the whole thing. I mean after all he was the only family I had left well other than my brothers."

"I understand and please don't be sorry unless of course you use the attitude with Aro, Caius, and Marcus then you need to be sorry." Then I flinched just imagining the looks on their faces if someone used sarcasm or snapping at them. "Sorry. I was just trying to add some humor."

"No please don't be it was a bad mental image. And thank you for trying. By the way is there something you needed?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I wanted to see how you were doing and to tell you that Aro, Caius, and Marcus would like to see you."

Oh right der. I remember Jane said that last night. I wonder what they want to speak to me about. "Hey Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… do you know what they want to talk to me about?"

"Aro said something about who would be going with you and he wanted to make sure that you were going to be alright."

"Okay. Could you tell him that I will be down soon?"

"Absolutely. Only thing is he might want you to stay there for a few days to see your family and take care of any legal things and stuff like that."

"That sounds like Aro."

**Later with the Leaders**

"Hi."

"Oh Bella come here please." Caius said. I walked to their thrones and sat on the steps. I feel so broken now that I know my dad isn't going to be there to see me when I get to Forks.

"Bella we decided that when you go to the funeral you are to take Felix with you and you can choose whoever you want to go with you to Forks. We trust you, but after we heard that Carlisle is there we cannot trust him not to do anything." Marcus continued, but something told me that we weren't done here yet.

"We think that he may become your guardian, as you have told us that you, Jasper and Emmet have no other living relatives. You have also expressed that he and your father became close friends when the Cullen's moved to town. Bella you have quickly become like a daughter to us we don't want to see you end up with the Cullen's as your primary guardians so if necessary we will fight to have you under our guardianship." Aro finally finished.

"Okay." I said, and got up and gave them each a hug which they allowed with open arms. "Along with Felix I would like to take Heidi, Jane, and Alec with me. I feel safe when I am with them."

This time they answered all together. "Understood."

After that I was excused and I went to go find Jane and Heidi to ask if they wanted to come with, while Aro, Caius, and Marcus called and talked to Alec and Felix. I feel bad about leaving Demetri but I couldn't leave them completely defenseless. I don't care if they are vampires it still doesn't feel right to leave them defenseless.

* * *

Okay so I do know that the next chapter they will be in Forks. I don't really want to write another plane chapter so just know that Bella slept the whole way there.


	8. Chapter 8

_So sorry that it took so long to update here is the shortened version…life sucks, school sucks, and midterms. It was longer but I wanted to rewrite everything. Next is going to be the funeral and the Volturi that are with Bella will make an appearance._

_**Chapter 8**_

When we entered the house at first I wondered if anyone was there. The next think I hear is running down the stairs. Suddenly I'm squished between my two brothers and really I can't complain we have to be a good support system for each other, but right now breathing would be a really good asset.

"Guys I can't breathe." I tell them.

"Oh sorry." Says Emmett. "I just really missed you and now with dad gone we don't know what's happening with us."

Jasper breaks away from the hug. "Well I'm sure dad had a plan for us." Suddenly I hear more footsteps coming down the stairs. I turn around and find none other than Carlisle and Edward descending from the stairs. "Oh yeah, Carlisle has been staying with us since the accident. Edward and Alice stop by every day." Wonderful is the only thought that goes through my head at that moment. "Rose stops by too but not as often. She asks about you and if you have called. I tell her everything you have told us." I smiled at that, I miss Rose so much, maybe I could talk to Aro about Rose coming to study with me.

"I miss her too."

"Hey Bella, glad to know your back. Hopefully for good?" Carlisle asked. I mentally gagged could he be any more obvious. Apparently living in Volterra has made me slightly devious, or maybe it's from hanging out with Demetri and Felix either way.

"No actually I'm going to continue my education in Italy. You know I'm curious what's up with your eyes they look gold. Not a normal eye color, I mean pinkish red is for albinism but I don't think that their contacts either. If they are then I wonder where I could get some they look so cool." He looked as if he could pale he would, I could tell he also tensed. I need to tell Felix about this later. I know I have to be careful as to not call them out.

Page break

Later that night…when I was talking to Alec I realized something. I want to come back one more time before I'm turned.


	9. Read and Pass On Please

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


	10. AN

Hey readers. Sorry for this bad news, but I learned a new lesson. When you clean your room and you know you should update your story because it is only on your hard drive for safe keeping. Upload then and there. I left for a week and I misplaced it. This goes to show you always go with your gut instinct. As soon as the drive is found a new chapter will be up. Please just bear with me.


	11. I'm Back!

Hey readers sorry for the delay it will be up soon after Christmas I got really sick and anything I have done on fan fiction has been done from my phone. Believe me as soon as I stop hacking up phlegm and an attempt at my lungs it will be up. So I will be reviewing the chapter soon and it will be up within the next few days. No later than next week.


End file.
